The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography= |editor=Jeremy Milton |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=May 8, 2020 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded=Scrambled Eggs Super!'' |followed=''Shank'' }} The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour is an upcoming American animated adventure comedy film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams and based on the show of its same name created by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld. It was produced by released and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and produced by Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, Lord Miller Productions, Annapurna Pictures, Aardman Animations and Walden Media. The film stars Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox, Jane Lynch, Elsie Fisher, James Corden, Katie Crown, Andy Samberg, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Bill Hader and Gal Gadot will reprising the voice roles from the first two film. The film title will be released on May 8, 2020. Premise Cast * Adam Sandler as Tom Miller, a heroic hand. * Jim Carrey as Mark, a heroic hand and Tom's brother. * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Antonio * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Jin * Gal Gadot as Shank, a tough and talented NPC racer in Slaughter Race, a racing-centered MMORPG introduced in popular culture. * Noah Schnapp as Jerry, a 15-year old boy. * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. * Jamie Chung as Rita * Michael J. Fox as Milo James Thatch, a linguist and cartographer at the Smithsonian who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. Kirk Wise, one of the directors, said that they chose Fox for the role because they felt he gave his character his own personality and made them more believable on screen. Fox said that voice acting was much easier than his past experience with live action because he did not have to worry about what he looked like in front of a camera while delivering his lines. The directors mentioned that Fox was also offered a role for Titan A.E.; he allowed his son to choose which film he would work on, and he chose Atlantis. Viewers have noted similarities between Milo and the film's language consultant, Marc Okrand, who developed the Atlantean language used in the film. Okrand stated that Milo's supervising animator, John Pomeroy, sketched him, claiming not to know how a linguist looked or acted. * Julia Michaels as Barb / Gwen Stacy the Ghost Spider * Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork that delivers a baby. * James Corden as Christopher, a stickman. * Rachel Bloom as Anna, a female gray sphere circle with legs and hands. * Ryan Potter as Larry, a green stickman. * Sterling K. Brown as Jonathan, a blue sphere circle with legs and hands. * Thomas Middleditch as Sanjay, a green bird. * Bill Hader as Gabriel, a male journalist orange cat. * Sophia Bush as Addison, a chemistry enthusiast who provides the drawings. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge Gunderson" Holt – The Green Paladin and the pilot of the Green Lion. Katie disguised herself as a boy named Pidge Gunderson to get into Galaxy Garrison academy to find out what happened to her father and brother who disappeared whilst on the same mission which Shiro was captured on. A technical genius, Pidge is the smartest member of the team able to create specialist modifications for the Green Lion such as a cloaking device (which only lasts thirty seconds) and she re-purposed a Galran drone to work for her, naming it Rover, who later sacrifice itself to protect her. During her time as a Paladin, she eventually rescues her family and while her brother Matt keeps fighting for the alliance, her father returns to Earth to warn the Galaxy Garrison about the war against the Galra. * Rihanna as Lucy, a tough, sarcastic woman who specializes in electromagnetics, too. * Leslie Jones as Maybo * Robert Downey Jr. as Shaun Arambulo Deavor, a former leader who specializes in powers. * Chris Pratt as Andrew, a athletic, sarcastic people and a self-declared galaxy-defending archaeologist trainer. The character is an amalgamation of other roles played by Pratt including Star-Lord from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Owen Grady from Jurassic World, Burt Macklin from Parks and Recreation and Joshua Faraday from [[The Magnificent Seven (2016 film)|the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven]], and also a reference to rumors that Pratt would play Indiana Jones. * Katie Crown as Orphan Tulip * Elsie Fisher as Kirby, a Nintendo character. * Jane Lynch as Dark Pit, a Nintendo character and was taken from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group among others and included Storks, Penguinopolis, Smallfoot, Sarcastics and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the sequel film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Don Hall and Chris Williams agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Stephen Heneveld and co-writer Roberto Orci intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Ready Player One, The Lego Movie and Wonder Park having the core inspirations for the film. Release The film title will be released on May 8, 2020 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Marketing On August 10, 2019, Movie Land Animation Studios released 21 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills. A day later, they released a trailer for the film. See also * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * UglyDolls * Smallfoot * Sonic the Hedgehog Notes References Extrenal Links Coming soon! }} Category:2020 films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:Films based on television series Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:2020s sequel films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Walden Media films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Motion capture in film Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:2020s coming-of-age films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films